Two's Company, Four's an Orgy
by Awake-the-Dark
Summary: The Shield work so well together they're completely in sync. Hardly surprising then that they all fall for the same girl. But is Meg interested in any of them? And even if she is, whoever will she pick? The mantra of bros before hos is about to be tested to the limit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_Dean_**

Tall, handsome and these days in increasingly great shape the blond man glanced around the airport lounge and saw someone that he recognized. Brightening at his luck he dumped his hand luggage onto the floor, collapsed down into one of the lounge chairs and flashed her a practiced but genuine smile.

"Fuck the world that gives us to six o clocks in one day. What time did you get to bed?"

His chosen company was tall for a woman and leggy as a racehorse. She also had a spill of platinum hair that reached right down to her ass but Dean could not really add that to her positive features that morning: greasy as it was, slapped back into a scruffy ponytail and covered with a Nike baseball cap. Sliding her shades down a perfect nose Meghan Rossi peered blearily back at him through bloodshot eyes surrounded by a panda effect of smeared black eyeliner and mascara. Still a positive, Dean decided judiciously when said eyes were a shocking indigo and seemed soft as pansies. She cleared her throat and the lingering traces of a southern drawl emerged so hoarse and roughened with cigarettes and whisky that Dean winced in sympathy.

"Three?"

She hazarded a guess and fixed him with the sort of look he was fully accustomed to getting from women: lusty, determined and over-spilling with desperate need. "Is that coffee?"

Dean gave a short bark of laughter. Should have known that she wouldn't suddenly want to jump his bones after two months of hitting on her in a fairly determined manner. Holding out his bucket-sized paper cup he watched as she took a gulp, grimaced and then dived in for more.

"What is it about you macho meatheads that think milk is for pussies?"

She asked pitifully, long eyelashes batting in a way that made it impossible for Dean to take offence at her phrasing.

"It is for pussies."

He retorted. "Milk, sugar and hazelnut syrup."

"Vanilla."

She corrected him, eyes rolling in bliss at the thought. "Jesus wept: if only I could face the thought of going to Starbucks without hurling."

Silently Dean rummaged in the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out the two sachets of sugar that the cashier had pressed upon him. Meg looked at him like he was God, Santa and Travis Fimmel all rolled into one. He smirked.

"Still a meathead?"

Tearing the packets open and dumping them into the coffee Meg stirred the black liquid briskly with one long, purple-taloned finger and gave him the sort of smile that would have made a teenage boy come in his pants from fifty paces. Deepening her southern accent until it trickled like honey into his ears and from there magically jumped straight to his cock she purred,

"My hero."

Before sliding lower down the armchair, propping her feet on his luggage and pulling her cap down lower over her eyes with a sigh of satisfaction.

"So what did you get up to last night?"

Dean asked; faintly gleeful at getting her to himself for a while. A delicate and ladylike snort was his only reply and peering at her in growing disbelief he realized that she had fallen asleep. Oh yeah he was her real fucking hero! So damn heroic that she couldn't even keep her eyes open.

* * *

Meg Rossi was better known as Estella Sixx and a Diva of some two years. Two months ago Dean had set eyes on her decided that he wanted her in the worst way. Going about it cautiously because no woman welcomed the fact that she was only ever going to be a one-night stand and that was all Dean was interested in he was honestly shocked when she didn't respond to his signals. So he upgraded from signals to a flat-out proposition. And she had fucking _laughed_ at him!

"Welcome to the WWE, honey."

She had drawled with an amused smile. "And the three heart breaking truths of reality. We don't get paid like movie stars, the locker room is more political than congress and finally the number one aim of a Diva is not to leap onto a wrestler's dick at the first opportunity."

Dean's lips had curved into a crooked grin.

"Ouch."

He said mournfully. "My inner fourteen year old is fucking destroyed."

Meg laughed and patted his bicep sympathetically. Dean was utterly helpless but to flex his muscle against her hand and he had to suffer the amusement flash through her pansy eyes.

"Let me buy you a drink to make up for it; and just to show we're still friends I'll drink one with you."

She offered cheerfully and then her eyes developed a wicked glint. "Just how devastated _is_ your inner fourteen year old? Are we talking beer or hard liquor here?"

Dean found himself grinning. He had female friends, of course he fucking did but due to a highly dysfunctional upbringing by his mother he was aware that his overall relationship with women might be a bit… off. The immediate fascination with this one was unexpected and not entirely welcome but then again he'd never met one that looked like an angel, talked like a trucker and drank like a sailor. It was an intoxicating blend.

"Heineken."

He replied; wanting to put her in her place and felt the colour rush to his cheeks with her amusement intensified to a low, gleeful chuckle. "But I _will_ ask you again."

Meg Rossi gave him a look that said he was endlessly entertaining to her and pressing her hand to his arm again she leant in close enough to whisper in his ear.

"I know."

She breathed and Dean felt himself grow hard as quantum psychics when the combination of warm breath, erogenous zone and her mingled scent of wine and jasmine perfume teased his nostrils. "I _will_ turn you down again. But I'll buy you a whisky."

And with a final laugh she spun away towards the bar: platinum hair swinging like a peep show over a high, round ass lovingly encased in black denim. Dean gazed at her and felt the ache in his balls echoed by an odd sensation in his chest.

"Fuck me; in six months she'll be broke and I'll be an alcoholic."

* * *

**_Seth_**

"Hey man."

Seth greeted cheerfully at the chaotic - and arguably most charismatic – member of the Shield. Dean was slumped in a chair trying to check out the cleavage of the leggy blonde asleep beside him. Seth wondered why that was _all_ he was doing until he recognised her. Meg Rossi had an indies background that rivalled their own. The way she worked a ring was a thing of beauty but if the rumours about her MMA hobby were true then a man putting uninvited hands on her was in for a whole world of pain. And Seth believed they were true. They'd ended up in the same gym a few times and just like him she worked out like perfection was a place that could be pedalled to on an exercise bike. If the way his friend was gawking at her was any indication then she was only about five minutes away.

"Yo."

Dean mumbled. Seth grinned.

"Don't tell me you're still going at it? Didn't she have to do shots of absinthe with you last night? A couple more rejections and you'll be knocking back neat ethanol."

"Funny."

Dean drawled, flipping him the bird and Seth laughed. Settling down at right angles to them he unzipped his bag and pulled out the carton of organic coconut water he'd bought from the store around the corner from their hotel coming back from his early morning run. He didn't normally drink to excess and last night had been brutal on his hydration. He split it open and took a deep drink.

"Ahhhh…"

He moaned: eyes fluttering closed as he felt the liquid hit his parched cells.

"They should hire you for commercials."

A voice interrupted his reverie; touched with humour. "A sound like that and sales will shoot up into the millions. You have a positively _filthy_ moan, Mr Rollins."

Eyes snapping open and blood rushing to his cheeks Seth realised that Meg was now awake and watching him with interest. Blushing like a schoolboy he said the only thing that came to mind.

"Ahhh… thank you."

Indigo eyes creasing with amusement Meg nodded gravely.

"You're more than welcome. Is it really as good as it seems?"

Seth could have smacked his head into the wall. A woman that worked out like Meg Rossi did, last night had to have been as rare for her as it had been for him. Of course she was thirsty! And here he was drinking in front of her like the biggest dumbass on the planet. Immediately his hand shot out, the carton clenched in his long fingers.

"Have some!"

"What a gentleman."

She said softly. Their fingers brushed when she took the carton from him and the resulting spark of sensation ran straight down his arm and all the way down his spine. Tipping her head back as she took a drink her pale hair rippled down her slender back like a waterfall. The way her throat worked as she swallowed had to be the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Seth also swallowed: convulsively. Since being in a long tern relationship with his girlfriend Leighla there had been women along the way that had tempted him. None of them made them want to take hold of her and trace the path of that water with his tongue. Just at that moment _her_ tongue peeped out; lapping at the lip of the carton to catch the last drops just like a cat with some cream or… or a tongue lapping up something quite different. Seth's hands flexed involuntarily: the image of them tangling in her thick, pale hair and guiding her mouth down to his cock so intense that it almost hurt to stop himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He had a girlfriend. When the WWE started bringing in the money she was going to be his wife! Flipping open his cell phone case he looked at the photo that was his wallpaper; taken during a day at the beach when they stilled lived in Florida. Leighla in a bronze bikini, skin gleaming with oil. He'd posted it on Instagram and had hundreds of guys telling him what a lucky bastard he was. Frantic heart rate calming slowly Seth took a slow and measured breath and banished all thoughts of Meg on her knees in front of him. Over her shoulder he happened to catch Dean's eye: seeing the amusement, mockery and wry acknowledgement in the stormy blue depths. Seth looked hastily away. Not for a single second did he want his friend thinking that he too was chasing after this woman like a puppy after a meaty treat.

"_My name is Seth Rollins, and I'm a puppy…_" Out of all the seats on the plane why, why, why did they have to put her on the one next to him? They were sharing a row of three with Meg nearest the window, Seth in the middle and Roman on the aisle and round about the time Meg curled up like a kitten, rested her head against his shoulder and fell asleep Seth was about ready to beg to big Samoan to swap places. And Roman probably _would_ have, that was the thing! Cheerfully would have and reduced Seth to sitting in the aisle seat seething with jealousy for six hours while his muscular and devastatingly handsome stable mate got to have _his_ arm brushing against her full breasts and _his_ thigh pressing against hers. Meg sighed in her sleep and half turned so that her knee slid slightly over his. Aw man, he was only human! And if he was going to marry Leighla in the next year or so then he should go into that without regrets, right? And not sliding his hand higher and higher up Meg Rossi's perfect thigh until she made that breathy sigh for quite a different reason would be the biggest regret of his life. Sorry Dean: I know they say bros before hos but if I don't have this woman I'm going to explode.

* * *

**_Roman_**

Walking out into the cool spring sunshine of Toronto Roman stretched until his spine crackled and tightened the band holding back his long, black hair. Picking up the keys from the car rental they were headed towards the car park when Dean hissed a breath in through his teeth.

"Hey Rossi!"

He yelled, obnoxiously loud. "Did security take all this time to sort through your collection of vibrators?"

It would have been excusable for her to blush scarlet and/ or burst into tears and run away. Instead Meg gave him a cool, lazy grin.

"Oh no honey, not when I slipped them into your case along with your collection of dildos and butt plugs before the flight."

Roman grinned. He liked Meg. Her sassy mouth reminded him of the women in his family.

"Hey Meg."

His deep voice rumbled in his chest. "Want to ride with us to the arena? We've got plenty of space."

Dean brightened.

"You know you've always wanted to get into a back seat with me."

"Little boy, a guy who brags so much about his skills in the back seat is the one least worth getting into one with."

"You keep on believing that if it helps you sleep at night."

Dean replied with a smirk, simultaneously drawing his hand down over his crotch and making the denim pull tighter lest she maintain the terrible image of anything about him being little. Meg laughed softly, adopting a look of wide-eyed and terrified fascination that had Dean both grinning and turning faintly pink.

"I'll load your case into the boot, Meg."

Seth interrupted the banter and stepping slightly in front of Dean to block him front sight. "Are you going to the gym once we check in? I was going to."

Meg murmured something in response and Roman watched in bemusement as his friends were so busy trying to get ahead of each other that they both ended up in the back seat and left Meg standing outside. Opening the passenger door for her Roman gave an elaborate bow.

"M'Lady."

"Why thank you, kind sir."

She replied, white teeth flashing as she put her hand on his hip and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. Closing the door after her Roman slid into the driving seat.

"Raw, here we come!"

He drawled as two pairs of eyes completely opposite in colour but identical in outraged fury glowered at him from the back.

* * *

"So who was that guy I saw you with last night?"

Roman asked when they were doing a steady eighty on the freeway. He flashed her a grin. "You looked cosy. Meggy has a boyfriend."

Laughing, she socked him lightly on the arm.

"Tall? Wavy auburn hair? That was Tommy. Not a boyfriend."

Remembering the way the guy had moulded his hands around his ass and pulled her up against his crotch Roman was genuinely surprised.

"No? Does he know that?"

Meg rummaged through her bag to dig out a packet of gum. Taking a piece she popped it into her mouth, offered him one and then tossed the packet into the back for Dean and Seth.

"I don't do boyfriends. I don't start anything with deception, either. Tommy knows where we stand and he didn't go into it thinking he could change my mind."

"You don't "do" boyfriends?"

Roman asked in amusement. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that it'll be a cold day in hell before I get married or have kids."

She replied, propping her head on her hand and watching him with warm indigo eyes. "And I like my own space so living with someone is out. That's what everything leads to, right? And like I said I don't want to deceive anyone that they might change my mind. So I don't have boyfriends."

"What _do_ you have?"

Taking his eyes off the road sounded like a really bad idea but Roman found them flicking back to her again and again as her lips curved upwards.

"Picking up random guys doesn't do it for me."

She replied. "Makes me feel kind of dirty if I'm honest. But a woman has needs. So what I have are lovers. Friends with benefits."

Her eyes glittered. "Fuck buddies. No strings attached: no commitment, no hassle. Just uncomplicated, primal pleasure."

Roman felt her eyes on him and as potent as her words were they were nothing on what those eyes were broadcasting.

"Things can have a nasty habit of getting complicated whatever your intentions when you start out."

He said carefully. She shrugged.

"I pick my friends very carefully."

"Married?"

He made an effort to control his voice and sound vaguely curious. Her eyes half closed.

"Well now, a married lover is highly unlikely to ever leave his wife as thousands of naïve girls have found out. So I guess a married lover would suit me down to the ground if I ignored the moral issue."

For a moment storm grey eyes met indigo and sparks seemed to spit between them. Roman drew his tongue over his full lower lip.

"Your plan seems extremely practical. Isn't it the height of practicality to say what the wife doesn't know, won't hurt her?"

By now Roman had completely forgotten about his best friends riding in the back and listening in complete silence to this conversation. There was just him and Meg Rossi: stunningly beauty, everything sexy and sensual and most importantly right _here_. Pensacola, Florida and the home he shared with his wife and daughter was a very, very long way away. Meg Rossi was everything that he wanted and needed. She watched him: those killer eyes an almost tangible weight against his skin.

"You are a very practical man, Roman."

She murmured. Glancing quickly at her his hand moved to shift gears and his fingers grazed her knee. He saw her breath catch: her pupils dilating.

"We understand each other."

He replied.

* * *

**Yeek! Such a long time since I've posted anything. Apologies to you all, especially the people that have sent me messages and reviews while I've been gone. I really hope that you like this. I had an idea to do something a little different!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I owe you guys an apology for going missing for s long and leaving so many fics in limbo. Saying that I only published one chapter of this one it may be a bad choice to return with but the opportunity to do positively filthy things with all three members of the Shield was just too irresistible lol. It's short but hopefully enough to convince you all that I'm not dead.**

**_Dean_**

Dean couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Much as he'd love to think that Roman had nothing but mild curiosity about Meg's unusual life choices the way he was looking at her – much the same way that Dean himself suspected he looked at her dammit – told him otherwise. Roman was going for it. More to the point Roman was going for it with Meg fucking Rossi, the girl he knew damn well Dean was so fixated on that he sported a permanent tent pole in his pants whenever he saw her. He didn't know who he was more pissed off at; Roman or Meg herself. What she had just described was his dream woman! A woman that didn't want marriage and babies? A fuck buddy?

_"__Just uncomplicated, primal pleasure"_

Her voice seemed to whisper through his brain and triggered such a painful erection that Dean almost whimpered. Jesus fucking Christ he couldn't have heard a more perfect description of what he wanted had it come straight from a genie in a bottle. And she _knew_ that! Come to that she had to know he was so obsessed with her right now that if she had pushed just a little bit harder he probably would have coughed up with the marriage and the babies.

"What. The. Fuck?!"

Full of outraged pissery his voice echoed through the car and Meg with her killer hangover winced like he'd taken a brick to her head. He glared at her. "That ain't fair!"

Beside him Seth cringed so hard he almost lost six inches in height. Dean winced inwardly. Oh now _that_ was sexy. What did he expect her to do, announce "Oh my God Dean, you're so right!" leap the back seat and do him right here and now? She twisted slightly in her seat and shot him a mocking smirk.

"So sorry that my vagina doesn't operate like a utilitarian ideal, Ambrose. All men are not equal. Deal with it."

Aw now that was just mean. Like the big Samoan with his ridiculously lush hair and natural athleticism wasn't already more than enough to make a man lay down and roll over as it was. Dean slumped back against the seat. Fuck he was so depressed!

Roman and Seth were busy checking in to the new hotel and Dean chose his moment. Thanks a heap but he'd rather his stablemates did not witness anymore of his abject humiliation. His hand flashed out and wrapped around her delicate wrist as she walked past him. Meg looked at him with a mix of exasperation and sympathy that was so obvious he knew she had to be cranking her speakers up to max.

"What you said…"

Maybe, just maybe she didn't _know_ that he wanted the same things as she did? Maybe the girl had taken one too many knocks to the head and thought that he wanted nothing more than a white picket fence with two point four kiddies and her chained barefoot and pregnant to the kitchen sink? Actually that sparked a whole different set of images. Meg chained and naked. Mmmmm… Blinking the glaze from his eyes and swiping surreptitiously at the drool that might be leaking from his mouth Dean turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "You know that it would be like that with me, right? Playmates? I wouldn't be fucking complicated, Meg!"

She choked with a noise that was part incredulous snort, part bark of laughter and for a moment her face softened; a look on her face that he'd never seen before. Twisting her wrist until she could clasp his in turn, her fingertips brushed lightly over the sensitive skin there and traced the blue veins until a convulsive shudder of pure lust rocked him to the core.

"Whether you mean it or not Ambrose you'd be nothing but complicated."

And stretching up she pressed her lips briefly against his before she walked away. The taste of coffee and lip gloss lingered on his lips and he ran his tongue over them convulsively; tasting her. Now what the hell had that meant?

**_Roman_**

Gnawing on his full lower lip the powerhouse of the Shield was currently as indecisive as he ever got. It was one thing to be so carried away with the beauty of sensuality of the woman sitting next to you and quite another to cold-bloodedly start planning out the details of how you were going to cheat on your fiancée. And that was before you got to the fact that Dean couldn't have made his objections clearer if he'd taken a megaphone and blasted them right into Roman's ear. Come to that he sort of had; the dude could _screech_. God dammit! This was going to cause problems wasn't it? Bro's before ho's right? He should probably be celebrating the fact that his lunatic friend had finally found a girl that could last longer than a night. Huffing with irritation Roman scraped his oil spill of shimmering raven hair back into a bunched ponytail and started to flick through his iPod for something suitably noisy and violent that he could work out to. Chimera. Fucking yeah! Dean was going to pay for this. If he had any idea about how sexually frustrated Roman was right now and what he'd just turned down for the sake of friendship he'd likely be so awed that he'd offer up his ever-smart mouth in reparation. Despite his thoroughly foul temper Roman had to grin at that thought. He'd tell Dean that. Light the fuse and stand well back while he waited for the fireworks to ignite.

Choosing the lighter weights to warm up his muscles he began to methodically work through his routine. And then stopped dead. Glossy with sweat already she must have come almost immediately to the gym after checking in. Wearing a pair of indigo coloured spandex short shorts and a matching sports bra she'd pulled an ancient Metallica shirt over the top but now wore it twisted beneath her breasts. Meg was stretching. Keeping those endless legs perfectly straight she rolled down until her fingers brushed the floor. Long, long legs and indigo spandex that moulded to her ass like nothing else was destined to tonight. Round, tight and muscular the clinging material slid a little up her cheeks until Roman was presented with a view that made him harder than advanced algebra in seconds. Slooooooowly she straightened up again and reached up, shaking her damp blonde hair away from her flushed face. Everything she did seemed to be happening in slow motion and Roman swiped his tongue over his suddenly painfully dry lips. _Bro's before ho's_, he reminded himself sternly. _Bro's before… before… ho… hoooooooooo baby_.

"Hey Meg."

He rumbled just behind her and wondered with surprise how his feet and walked him over here without any apparently input from his conscious mind. Turning around she smiled when she saw him.

"Roman."

She replied cordially; her pansy eyes doing a slow and lazy perusal of his body that took its sweet time coming up to his eyes.

"Come out with me tonight. We'll have a little dinner, drink a little wine…"

Make a little love and get down tonight? What the _fuck_ sort of line was that?! Maybe he was still working with Dean's best interests in mind after all because sure as hell even with all his talk of vibrators he had never yet said anything as Godawful cheesy as that. Meg's lips twitched but she manfully restrained from breaking down into howls of laughter.

"Dinner."

Appearing to think about it she tapped a fingernail thoughtfully against her lips and Roman fought the urge to moan with appreciation. "Sounds good."

Roman thanked Jesus, Mary, Joseph and all the baby angels for second chances and resolved to take her to a place so classy and be so damned suave and seductive that she might actually forget the conversation of the past five minutes.

"Eight o clock."

He said quietly, the enormity of this suddenly breaking over him. Meg's face was simultaneously amused and sympathetic.

"It's just dinner, Roman."

She soothed, resting a hand on his bicep and no doubt meaning to ease his obvious conflict. Roman looked down at her, feeling the touch of her hand on his skin sink through like fire until deep inside him smouldering embers gave a sudden gasp of life and began to burn that much brighter. He smiled at her faintly and watched the tables turn just like that: pansy eyes widening and dilating.

"No, it isn't."

He promised her.

**_Seth_**

Caught up in the world of exhilarating hell that was Crossfit Seth stepped up a gear from the ordinary pull ups to extending his body out almost completely horizontal beneath the bar. Every muscle burned; pleading for mercy but Seth was a ruthless tyrant when it came to fitness. With perfect control he completed the reps until he finally allowed himself to drop down to the floor. Only then did he collapse. Eyes covered in a red haze he stretched out on the mats, sucking in oxygen like a drowning man and laughing like a crazy bastard at the rush of it all. Only when the haze began to recede from his eyes did he notice the pair of Nike sneakers positioned right beside him. Squinting at them in their sheer unapologetic girliness of hot pink with black flashes he followed them up a pair of endless, tanned legs, flat stomach to a pair of breasts so generous that they had to be fairly ruthlessly restrained before he finally reached a face that would make angels weep.

"Meg!"

He yelped, trying to sit up and reeling like an inebriated teenager. Meg laughed, offering him a hand. Accepting it he felt the strength in her body as she hauled him to his feet.

"Now that was impressive."

She said frankly. "So that's Crossfit?"

"Part of it anyways."

He agreed, always eager to talk about his beloved fitness regime. "Hey Meg you should try it! It would take you to a whole new level."

"Well it's certainly taken _you_ to a whole new level."

Meg murmured and Seth realised that she was quite unashamedly checking him out in his baggy black shorts and no shirt. Immediately he felt colour start to burn in his cheeks, shuffling his feet like a teenager and her grin widened imperceptibly. Seth felt his eyes widen with sudden recognition.

"You're teasing me!"

Meg dissolved into honey-drenched laughter.

"Aw honey, I just can't help it. You're absolutely adorable when you're flustered."

"I'm not flustered!"

He defended himself and her smile was positively evil.

"Of course not sugar."

"You think I'm intimidated by you."

He accused and her eyebrows danced over her expressive eyes.

"You ought not to be."

She purred. "I'm just a little thing and you such a strong, fearsome man…"

At this Seth rolled his eyes so hard they almost tumbled out of his skull.

"Fuck you, Rossi."

He replied evenly and she laughed. She was turning around when his own voice took him completely by surprise. "I can prove to you I'm not a joke."

Slowly she turned around again.

"Not a joke honey."

She corrected him with gentle teasing. "Just… usually entertaining."

"Yeah well that too!"

He retorted hotly. "Come out with me tonight."

_What. The. Fuuuuuuuuuck? _Where in the sweet Christ had that come from? Even Meg looked startled. Uncertainty coloured her eyes and had her biting her lip and a sudden surge of primal, utterly Neanderthal satisfaction hit his bloodstream and started rampaging around his body like Genghis Khan. Not so cute and funny _now_, was he?

"I… I can't."

She stammered and Seth felt his lips curve on satisfaction. Well she was officially all hat and no cattle. Little Miss "Oh you're So Entertaining" wouldn't be mocking him again any time soon! "Not tonight. But… Tomorrow?"

And just like that her eyes were gleaming slyly like this side of hell. Oh. Oh shit.


End file.
